


“Best friends forever?” “Yeah, forever and ever”

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship fall out, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, idk what these tags are but eh, sapnap and Dream have a fight, then they fix it but bbh has to step in, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap and Dream have been best friends for years, but a certain line and a handful of actions lead to a fight that spans months.A handful of scenes through the years and then months of Sapnap and Dream’s friendship, their fight, then them making up. I can’t write summaries, but I promise it’s better than it sounds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	“Best friends forever?” “Yeah, forever and ever”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t proof-read, so sorry for any mistakes! This is just Sapnap and Dream being bffs, having a fight, then solving it lol
> 
> Follow my twt @saphberry ig ?

“Dream! Get back here!” Sapnap laughed, bare feet pushing against soft grass. The masked child turned around, running backwards, and shoved up his mask slightly to stick out his tongue. 

“Hey!” Sapnap cried, pouting, as Dream giggled and turned around. 

“Dreaaaaaam,” Sapnap whined, black hair flopping in his eyes. He huffed, pushing it back, then continued to chase after his best friend. Eventually Dream stopped, panting, and Sapnap tackled him. The duo rolled and play-fought before collapsing in a pile, giggling and laughing. 

“Best friends forever?” Dream asked, voice hesitant. Sapnap smiled, relaxing on top of the lime green hoodie. 

“Yeah. Forever and ever,” he hummed.

| ~ ~ |

The two teens stood proudly as the looked over the lake. 

“Here,” Dream proclaimed, “this is where we’ll start!” Sapnap nodded sagely, pushing his hair back. Dream rolled his eyes and pulled out a long white cloth from his pocket. 

“What’s that for?” Sapnap asked. Dream laughed, his mask pushed to the side. 

“This, idiot,” he said, voice fond. He moved in front of Sapnap, who voiced his confusion. Dream ignored him and instead affectionately shoved black hair back and tied the cloth around his head, keeping his hair out of his face. 

“Oooh, thanks!” Sapnap said brightly, reaching up to touch the stark white cloth. Dream smiled, stepping away to stand at his side again. 

“No problem, Pandas,” he replied, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Oh, where’s George! I need to show him my bandana,” Sapnap started. 

“It’s a cloth,” Dream cut in, mirth clear in his tone. 

“Shut up, it’s a bandana,” was fired back with a laugh and the blonde turned to survey the lake again. 

“Oh, and I suppose I should show him the lake too, huh?” Sapnap added. Dream let out his signature wheeze and ruffled the younger’s hair. 

“Yeah, c‘mon, lets go.”

| ~ ~ |

Sapnap watched with horror as tall black walls climbed into the sky, reaching with desperate hands as smoke plumed from inside. 

“Why is there smoke?” He asked, turning to the masked man next to him. The 20-year-old shifted, touching his mask. Sapnap could tell he wanted to take it off, to be himself, but both of them knew he couldn’t. Not now. Dream swallowed. 

“Their van,” he started, voice hoarse, “they’ve decided to declare independence.” Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

“Independence? It’s not like we’re a country.” Dream barked a laugh, dry, filled with far too much pain. 

“Yeah, well, try telling them that. It’s all,” he pitched his voice up and added a fake accent, “Dream’s a bloodthirsty tyrant! This is for the good of the people! He’s too controlling!” He mocked. Sapnap frowned, touching his friend’s trembling shoulder. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Dream said, voice shaking, “I should go.” Sapnap shook his head. 

“Dreamie, it’s okay,” he started. The masked man flinched at the nickname, his shoulders tensing slightly. 

“Dream,” Sapnap said again, “it’s me, Sapnap. Dream and pandas. It’s us against the world, remember? And George and Punz and Callahan. They’re our friends, and you’re my best friend. I’m here for you,” he said, voice soft, and buried his hand into the blond hair of his best friend who shook as he cried into his chest.

| ~ ~ | 

Sapnap watched the elections with Dream atop of Eret’s tower, George safe in their shared base. 

“Dream,” he said softly, “why’d you endorse Schlatt?” His best friend paused, taking a deep breath. He ran his fingers across the surface of the mask set next to him, his emerald eyes duller than they used to be.

“I have to, sap,” Dream said softly. He swallowed, a sad smile settled on a tired face. He was so, so tired. He had invited people to his home, to his paradise, only for them to set it aflame and call him the villain.

“It’s the only way for them to realize that this isn’t working,” he continued, his voice cracking. “And unless Schlatt does some last ditch effort, he won’t win anyways. The citizens are too enamored by President Soot.” He stopped, turned to his best friend.

“Sapnap,” he started, stopped, looked down. Sapnap sighed and pulled Dream close, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s going to be okay,” Sapnap murmured, “I promise.”

It wasn’t okay.

| ~ ~ |

Sapnap could almost convince himself that it was. He chased after George, laughing as he pretended to be angry.

“Dream!” George screeched, his goggles over his eyes, “help me!” Dream laughed, his mask off to the side of his face. 

“I’m trying to build, George!” He called back, his voice lighter than Sapnap had heard in months. A smile curved his lips, emerald eyes shining with mirth. “Sapnap, don’t kill him!” 

Sapnap laughed, the ends of his bandana flapping as he ran. “Don’t worry, I won’t!” Dream rolled his eyes, covering his mouth as he smothered laughter. Sapnap smiled as he chased after one of his best friends. He had missed this.

| ~ ~ |

Sapnap’s mouth went dry as he watched Dream dangle casually. The masked man was upside down, his feet hooked on the ledge as he watched the Pogtopians confront Schlatt. He hummed, unhooking his feet and doing a flip. Sapnap bit back a smile, recognizing the Dream he knew and loved. 

“We surrender,” Dream said casually, and Sapnap’s heart dropped. Chaos unfolded and he staggered backwards as it culminated in the ground below the stage lighting up with light and shattering beneath their feet. 

He rushed to protect Karl as he saw Techno beginning to build, casual yet threatening words spilling from his mouth. 

“Karl, run!” Sapnap cried, shoving his fiancé out of the way as two withers roared to life. A sick feeling built in his gut as he realized his best friend hadn’t told him, had left him out of his true plans. He looked around for the familiar green and his heart dropped as he couldn’t find it. Instead, he saw shimmering purple back to back with the pig, white mask turned red with blood. The two were laughing, glee evident in their voices as they defended the withers. Horror filled Sapnap and he fled with his fiancé in hand.

| ~ ~ |

Sapnap hadn’t spoken to Dream for a few days, ever since he had met with Lmanburg to discuss Tommy’s punishment. The man had been busy, gathering obsidian and raising the walls. Sapnap had heard rumors of what he had spat, harsh words and threats tumbling from masked lips. 

“Tommy,” Sapnap started, voice soft. “Did...” he paused, reworded his question. “I heard that Dream said he doesn’t care about anything but the discs?” He saw the pity in Tommy’s eyes.

“If it makes you feel better, he cares about George. Maybe not you, though,” the teenager added as an afterthought. Sapnap whipped around and left the imprisoned country.

It didn’t make him feel better.

| ~ ~ |

The feeling of something being wrong was amplified when Dream strode up in armor to him, George, and Quackity. Eret trailed behind him, awkwardly shuffling. “George,” Dream started, and Sapnap tensed. That was the tone that Dream took when he meant business, not... not when he was dealing with them. He wet his lips, fear and anger filling his limbs. 

“Hey, Dream,” George started. He hadn’t been paying attention, Sapnap could tell. Had he forgotten? Forgotten that Dream didn’t care about them? 

“What’s up?” The king asked, turning to his friend. He blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. “Mask on, today?”

“George,” Dream said again, his tone dangerous, cold. “I’m dethroning you.” Sapnap’s heart stopped. Silence fell across the group, questions burning in their minds. Sapnap’s questions burned and so did he, his emotions welling up. He remembered dryly that they had always been his downfall. 

“Dream,” he snarled, and his former best friend turned to him, mildly surprised. 

“Sapnap,” Dream acknowledged.

“You don’t care about us, do you?” Sapnap spat, grabbing Dream’s hoodie in a white-knuckled grip. He narrowed his eyes as he continued, venom dripping from each word. “You don’t care about us, you never have. We’re just your pawns!” Dream touched Sapnap’s hands, softly, and Sapnap ripped his hands away from Dream as if he had been burned. 

“Sapnap,” Dream started, but wasn’t allowed to get a word in. He turned, startled, as George strode up with pain in his voice.

“Why, Dream?” He asked, brown eyes narrowed. “Why are you dethroning me? I thought you didn’t care about us.”

Dream let out a groan, reaching up to his mask. He touched it, hesitant, watching Eret and Quackity. The former- and soon to be- king turned away, bowing his head respectfully but Quackity kept his eyes on him. “Quackity,” Dream cautioned, and the other tore his eyes away with a grumble. Dream sighed, and pushed his mask to the side.

“George, Sapnap, I do care. I’m dethroning you because I care! You don’t even want to be king! Everyone’s attacking you, everyone’s targeting you, and I can’t stand it!” Dream snapped, emerald eyes narrowed and boiling with fury. 

“You know me! You’ve known me for years, how can you accuse me of not caring!” Dream continued, his voice shaking. Sapnap scoffed, reaching up to his hair. He took a morbid satisfaction in the hurt that flashed in Dream’s eyes as he untied his bandana and ripped it off his head. He shoved it into Dream’s hands.

“Yeah, well, it seems like we don’t know you anymore. You aren’t,” Sapnap’s voice faltered slightly, “you aren’t Dream anymore.” Dream’s face filled with hurt and he stepped back slightly, eyebrows furrowed. Before he could say a word, George stepped closer.

“Just say you hate me, Dream,” George said, voice shaking. He took the crown off and shoved it into Dream’s hands to accompany the headband. “Just say it and we’ll go.”

Dream stood there, silent, processing. “George, what? Sapnap? What,” he started, words soft and confused, “what are you talking about? I’m still me, I don’t hate you!”

George scoffed, glaring at Dream before sliding his goggles on. 

“Yeah, well, you’re doing a pretty awful job of showing it,” George snarled, turning away and stalking off. Sapnap glared at Dream who stared at the items in his hands, hurt clear in his voice. Sapnap began to feel doubt, guilt, but his anger burned it away. Something in the back of his mind told him that the green bastard deserved it. He tried to ignore the other part of him that was curled up and crying as he walked away with Quackity and George. A trio, but the wrong one.

| ~ ~ |

It had been a month. Sapnap and George would often be seen walking around or building with Karl and Quackity. They both knew it was a desperate attempt to fill the hole both of them felt after dumping Dream. They both pretended they hadn’t seen Dream’s long hair tied up with a familiar white cloth with a small flame doodled on the end instead of the normal elastic. They both pretended as if they hadn’t seen the hurt on his face when they left.

The others started to notice. 

“Where’s Dream?” Puffy asked, her voice light. “I haven’t seen my little dreamling around, I need to give him something. You two are his best friends, right?” The sheep had continued. Sapnap shook his head, hair tied up into two space buns fastened with elastics with no decoration. No one had mentioned the change. 

“No,” Sapnap had said, “we don’t know where he is. Ask someone else.” His tone had been cold, and Puffy winced.

“Sorry, sorry,” she started, then lit up when a painfully familiar voice called her name. “There!” She said happily, and Sapnap remembered when he had been that happy to hear Dream. He shoved down the part of him that still cried with happiness at the sight of the white smile mask.

“See you, Sapnap, George! Sorry to hear that you had a falling out,” Puffy called as she raced away to see who she had fondly nicknamed as her dreamling. Sapnap and George pretended it didn’t hurt to hear someone else call Dream theirs.

| ~ ~ |

The Dream Team was stubborn. It was something that everyone who knew them would say, whether that be positive or negative. Unfortunately, BadBoyHalo knew that this was often a negative thing when it came to relationships as none of them would back down when they had a fight. The demon sighed. Especially one of this caliber, he had remarked dryly to Sam one day. The creeper hybrid had nodded, continuing to build the prison that Dream had instructed him to build.

Bad had decided to, despite Sam’s warnings, to confront the three he had taken under his wing. He had grown up watching Dream and Sapnap, which eventually grew from a duo to a trio. He took a deep breath and walked into Dream’s house. He stepped in only to find it abandoned, with cobwebs tucked into corners and the chests covered in dust. The demon sighed and sent a message to Sapnap instead, asking to meet. He received a cheery reply back and smiled affectionately, standing up to go find him.

Bad found Sapnap on top of a black stone pyramid and sighed. “Sapnap,” he called, and the younger looked down. 

“Bad!” He shouted, his voice light, “what’s up?” He clambered down and looked at Bad, curiosity displayed openly across his face.

“It’s about Dream,” Bad started. Emotions flashed across Sapnap’s face, milliseconds each of anger, fear, longing, grief, regret, then finally settling on a neutral yet slightly annoyed look. 

“What about the bastard?” Sapnap asked, tone level. He had a feeling he knew.

“Language,” Bad snapped, then sighed. “Sapnap, I know you miss him. And I know he misses you.” Before he could continue, anger warped Sapnap’s features.

“You don’t know anything! He said he doesn’t care about me-“ he started, and Bad’s eyes lit up in anger.

“Sapnap! You’re being a muffinhead! That’s what Tommy said, not Dream!” Bad spat, uncharacteristically angry. 

“Dream said he didn’t care about anything when he was being threatened with his dead horse’s remains! I’ve talked to Tubbo, to Fundy, to Quackity, to Tommy! I’ve talked to Dream! Have you seen how miserable he is? Yes he has Sam, Punz, Puffy, and I, but we aren’t you and George! You guys are a part of him!” Bad shouted, Sapnap’s eyes wide. He looked away, refusing to meet Bad’s eyes. Bad sighed, rubbing at his temples, then clasped Sapnap’s shoulders. 

“Sapnap,” Bad said softly, “you’ve been there for Dream since you were both so little. He’s been there for you. He tried to explain to you guys and you ignored him,” he continued. Sapnap huffed and opened his mouth to say something, but Bad hushed him with a look. 

“Sapnap, I know you two were hurt. But please go talk to him at least? Would he wear your bandana if he didn’t care for you? It’s not some sort of trophy to him,” Bad said, “to him it’s almost a memorial. He’s sad and grief stricken, Sapnap. He misses you and George. The bandana is a symbol of his friendship with you, of his loyalty.” He looked Sapnap in his eyes, smiling softly. “Please? For me?”

Sapnap sighed and slumped his shoulders, looking away and putting his face in his hands. “Bad, I- okay,” he swallowed harshly. “But- but this is just for you, okay? No other reason.” The demon smiled softly and reached out for a hug. Sapnap looked up and immediately melted into his arms, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

“Of course.”

| ~ ~ |

It was the next day, and Sapnap was nervous. He hadn’t told anyone but Bad. He wasn’t even sure if Dream would answer him. 

“Dream,” he typed, hands shaking, “can we talk? At our old place,” he sent the message and fell onto his back, closing his eyes. To his surprise his communicator buzzed almost instantly.

“Sapnap?” It read, then buzzed a few more times. “Is this real? Someone didnt hack you?” “I’ll go just in case” “please don’t be fake”

Sapnap’s heart dropped and guilt rose up. It filled his mouth and disgust at himself and George reared its head. They had plenty of other very close friends, but they knew Dream didn’t, not anymore. The L’manburgians were determined to see him as a villain, as an emotionless tyrant, and his friendships with Punz and Sam were founded on him paying them. He dropped his communicator on the ground and covered his eyes with his arm, letting out a choked sob.

“I’m so dumb,” he murmured, warm tears sliding down his cheeks. “I can’t believe we just left,” he added quietly to himself. After a minute or so he heard someone call his name softly. He sat up and his eyes landed on Dream. He seemed... small. He was still tall and radiated danger, an axe held loosely in his hand. Dream looked around, as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing, then met eyes with Sapnap.

“It’s you,” he breathed out and pulled off his mask. Large, hot tears fell from his eyes and left tracks down his freckled skin. “I almost- I thought someone took your communicator or something. I,” Dream’s voice faltered as he stepped closer. “Have you been crying?” 

Sapnap stood up shakily and walked over before hesitantly looking up to meet his (former?) best friend’s eyes. “Dream?” He asked, “can I- can I hug you?” Dream’s breath hitched then he quickly shed his armor, the netherite vanishing with a thought. He opened his arms and Sapnap wrapped his own around him, burying his face into the familiar fabric as he cried. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sapnap sobbed, and Dream undid Sapnap’s space buns with deft fingers. He kept one arm wrapped around the younger, holding him tightly as he undid his own hair.

“It’s my fault too, I’m sorry,” Dream responded, voice shaking as his own tears slipped silently down his face. “H-here. Do you,” he paused, fumbling over his words, “do you want this back?” Sapnap pulled away slightly and looked up, confused, then saw what Dream held in his hand. A familiar white bandana with a small flame doodled on one of the ends. 

“Are you,” Sapnap started, “are you sure?” Dream nodded, not trusting his voice, and Sapnap smiled shakily. “

“Tie my hair? Like you used to?” He asked, hesitant, and Dream again stayed quiet. He let go of Sapnap and brushed his hair aside before tying it back with the bandana, keeping the black hair out of his eyes. Sapnap let out another sob and buried his face into Dream’s chest again. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. Dream let out a soft laugh, the sound choked with emotion. 

“We have some stuff to work out, but I’m sorry too. I missed you, pandas,” Dream murmured, carding his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, deciding to fix it later.

“I missed you too, dreamie,” Sapnap echoed, hugging his best friend tighter. Yeah, they had to mend some ties, but at the end it was still Dream and Sapnap. 

“Best friends forever?” Sapnap asked.

Dream smiled softly. “Yeah. Forever and ever.”


End file.
